A Love Carol
by Tankou001
Summary: Kiba is out to court Hanabi but the Ice Princess is too based on ninja work. Will the target of her capture mission sway her feelings toward work and save Hanabi from a bad path of life?


A Love Carol

A Kiba x Hanabi Fanfiction

Hey all! Tankou001 here with a new little fanfiction snippet. Now, normally, I do vow eternally to never litter my list of works with dumb little One Shots. However, last year I made Volunteers, A ChouNata One Shot involving no citrus, nothing like that. I did it on Christmas Eve in about the space of three hours, stopping about eleven minutes from midnight. I got VERY good comments on it. Many friends really liked the quick display of a potential thing and I enjoyed creating it. Granted I still dislike most one shots, mostly ones involving sex of any sort, I am giving this Christmas another try! Yes friends, another Christmas one shot I feel like writing. I hear you cry.

Now I am sure you guys saw Kiba and Hanabi as a couple and went "WHAT?!?" But trust me. I have been looking steadily into this pairing for a bit and I do find it much to my liking ^^ Kiba is crazy and wild while Hanabi is Konoha's Ice Princess. Opposites are supposed to attract, aren't they? This fic will be a cute, little romance One Shot. No citrus, no lemony goodness, not even really any lewd content. No, this is a cute fic that you can look at on Christmas and go "that's nice."

I decided that this fic will take place in the same timeline as Volunteers does. In this Chouji and Hinata are already together and have a four years old child named Fubuki. This Fic takes place when the rookies are all 24 so Hanabi would be 19. Go get 'er Kiba!

So without any further ado and with complete abandon I give you A Love Carol!

Enjoy!

{HR}

It was winter in the Fire Country. Christmas was right around the bend and everyone was, as was natural, full of cheer. The lights were all up and Christmas trees were lit up in every house, right at the window for display. All of the shops had special sales and every restaurant was themed for the holiday season. Everyone was happy and pairing up for sweet, holiday couples. Love was in the air for many this year, more so than usual, it seemed. However, there was one who sensed no love at all from the season's giving. Hyuuga Hanabi, as always, strolled through Konoha alone, just like she liked. Ten years she had been a ninja and nearly all of them she had been autonamous from everyone else. She didn't like ideas of romance or recreation. She felt best when doing her duty as a ninja. Granted she did appreciate the holidays. They were always a good time to help fellow ninja out by getting them much needed equipment to further their duties to the village. Yes, Christmas was a pleasant time where Hanabi could spread, to her fellows, much needed items that would help them save their own lives. What wasn't to like? However, Hanabi didn't really understand the allure of romance, especially not in winter when staying alert was difficult enough, resisting the urge to stay in bed so one would be warm when anything could happen while one lay idle.

Inuzuka Kiba, however, had indeed been seeking romance in these holiday times. Three days until Christmas, after all. He had to make good on wooing the one particular woman who was catching his fancy. Unfortunately for poor Kiba, the one woman that he held a fancy for wasn't seeking romance in the slightest. Naturally it wasn't that she wasn't attracted to Kiba specifically. It was because she wasn't seeking any lover but the village as a whole and her ninja career. Hyuuga Hanabi had, for a time, held much allure in the village. When she made it more than obvious near three years ago that nobody, no matter what, would catch her interest, furthering her insistence by injuring those who were too pushy, most suitors gave up outright. Inuzuka Kiba was not "most suitors." He was sure that this year he would be able to catch Hanabi's weakness and exploit it. The beautiful young Hyuuga had to have some other love than ninja duties. Kiba had, through many weeks of prying and sneaking, found exactly that weakness. Hanabi was a sucker for fancy equipment and Kiba would seek her attention through her job if he had to. He had pulled out all the stops; Consulted Hinata on her sister's preferences, consulted Shino on key words and phrases to use and to stay away from. He had consulted Hatake Kakashi, the true expert of women, on how to woo the average woman and combined Kakashi's strategies with his own previously successful techniques. Hanabi wasn't the first woman Kiba had caught in his kennel but, with any luck, he wouldn't need to be seeking out a new bitch after this Christmas. Kiba had even gone so far as to consult Hyuuga Neji on what Hanabi was like and what to avoid when talking to her. Neji, however, was the one most against it. It wasn't that he cared overly for his cousin. No, Neji just knew better than to try to encourage Kiba. As much as they were friends Neji knew that Kiba hadn't a chance. He had escorted (dragged) many men out of the compound after a variety of different confessions. Neji knew, perhaps better than anyone, that Hanabi was, as her title decreed, Konoha's Ice Princess. She was cold, calculating and had no room for love. Kiba, however, doubted this.

Kiba had caught up with Hanabi as she walked past the bakery, an item in hand that she was sure to love. He slowly crept up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Hanabi swung round, ready to strike Kiba down but the Inuzuka didn't so much as flinch, holding the early Christmas present behind his back. Hanabi straightened up almost instantly after seeing that it was Kiba. "Kiba-san. I apologize, I didn't notice you there. What might you need? Training advice perhaps?"

Kiba chuckled. "I'm surprised your eyes didn't catch me, Hanabi-chan. Actually I wanted to give you something, an early Christmas present, ya know?" Kiba smiled at Hanabi as she cocked her head a bit. Akamaru had opted out on going with Kiba today, having preferred to stay asleep a bit longer in the warmth of his heated dog bed. "I know you like good equipment so I got you something that belongs to a set." Kiba pulled out from behind him a kukri that had lightning bolt carvings up and down the blade. It was all expertly done, the blade having been forged to react to raiton chakra, which was what Hanabi used best. "You can use it in close combat. I've got the other one for your present on Christmas. How do ya like it?"

Despite the fact that Hanabi barely stood above five feet tall and Kiba stood near a foot taller than her she was still quite intimidating. Her eyes glanced over the blade and she turned away. "I don't want it."

Kiba was shocked and stepped up to Hanabi as she started to trudge away. "Why don't you want it, Hanabi-chan? I got it made specially for you as well as the other piece of the set." Kiba reached out and grabbed Hanabi by the shoulder to halt her.

And Halt she did, though it was not the halt that Kiba would have wanted. Hanabi stopped walking and then leaned forward, thrusting her shoe backward into Kiba's gut, an attack that sent him stumbling back, struggling for air from Hanabi's vicious assault. Hanabi turned and looked at Kiba. "Don't think, Inuzuka Kiba-san, that this is the first try to earn a relationship through the use of gifts..." Hanabi's eyes narrowed at Kiba as he looked up at her. "No normal acquaintance would ever give such a valuable gift as that. You seek to earn a heart that isn't yours to earn, nor will it ever be. Stop trying, Kiba-san. I appreciate your sentiments, however. You have, thus far, been the most set on winning my affection, however, futile though it is to try. However, I implore you to stop your foolishness right now. Ask my father if he could arrange a marriage and I am sure it could be done but the only method of getting closer to me on the scale of a relationship would be to do your proper part as a ninja. You should be worrying yourself with your duty, not romance." Kiba started standing up and Hanabi put a hand on his shoulder, looking him straight in the eyes. "We are ninja, Kiba-san. That means I am a tool, just as the kukri you held that now lies back where you were laying. Stop trying... You, as a fellow ninja, have no business in seeking romance. That is for civilians. Anyone who thinks otherwise is a fool. I suspected you weren't one. Though you are quickly proving my suspicions wrong. Merry Christmas, Kiba-san. I wish you a pleasant holiday. Thank you for the thought."

With that Hanabi turned on her heel and stepped off, leaving Kiba on his knees in the snow, waiting for something unseen that wasn't bound to come any time soon. He was confused. How could anyone, even Hanabi, think such things. He felt hurt. He didn't feel hurt because Hanabi would do such a thing or say such things to him but because she honestly thought that. He was too shocked to move until a strong hand reached down and pulled him to his feet. Kiba looked back to see Akimichi Chouji, towering over even him, standing beside him. The large man just smiled, one hand down, holding his daughter's hand. Fubuki had been born four years ago, one year after Chouji and Hinata were married. They had found their love in Christmas many years ago after Chouji had been voted, by none other than Kiba himself, Santa Claus and Hinata had been volunteered as Mrs. Claus. One well placed, kunai-riding mistletoe later at the hands of Shikamaru had placed the two in a kiss which started a fire unquenchable by anything. Chouji and Kiba had become very close friends since then, the rookies all "faulting" Kiba on pairing the unlikely couple together those years back. "You okay, Kiba? You don't look so good."

Kiba nodded a bit, taking a couple steps back to his body mark in the snow to pick up the kukri on the ground. "Ya... I guess I'm okay."

Fubuki fidgeted and Chouji frowned. The large man kneeled down to his daughter and spoke to her. "Why don't you let Daddy and Kiba talk for a bit. Here's my wallet. Go buy some really yummy, fresh bread, okay kiddo?" Fubuki nearly squealed with glee at being able to buy the bread for herself, taking the wallet from her father and racing through the snow that nearly reached her waist so that she could go into the bakery. Chouji put a hand on Kiba's shoulder and walked him to a bench, the two sitting down. "Let me guess... That kukri was for Hanabi-chan?" Kiba nodded. "Let me guess... She saw through your plans?

Kiba hung his head, looking at the Kukri. "Ya... She did, Big Guy. I couldn't even get it in her hands. She just looked at it and refused... When I tried to stop her she kicked me... And then she laid some pretty serious stuff on me before walking off..."

Chouji sighed at this. "My sister-in-law is pretty serious about her ninja work. Hanabi-chan won't pay any attention to anything unless it has to do directly with work. It's just how she is. I wish I could help but I can't. Hanabi-chan is... well I haven't figured her out in the five years Hinata and I have been married... I couldn't figure her out in the three years that we were dating before that... I guess back then I was too busy trying to get Hiashi to accept me courting his daughter. She's a different one, Hanabi-chan. Granted, as the husband of her sister I can definitely see why you like her. She's everything Hinata is as far as looks are concerned but shorter. If you can win her heart you'll never lose it." Chouji smiled and placed a hand on Kiba's shoulder encouragingly. "How about you just sleep on it until Christmas rolls around. After all, Kiba. I found love with Hinata on Christmas, maybe you'll be the same way. I've always been a pretty big believer in Holiday confessions. Hanabi'll come around... maybe." There was certainly doubt in Chouji's voice, no matter how positive he was trying to be.

Kiba just sighed and shook his head. "Thanks, Big Guy, but you're advice ain't really helping. But I appreciate it. I just wish these things really were like what you see in the old holiday movies and stuff. You know, some crazy witch teaches the whole holiday cheer aspect or something. I don't know."

Chouji chuckled at this as little Fubuki trudged out through the snow again, steaming bread wrapped up in her arms, the little girl trying deperately to keep the bread from touching the cold snow. She was almost entirely like Chouji, right down to the mane of red hair that lie behind her, unkempt and unable to be tamed in any way. She had the Byakugan but that was about all she shared in common with Hinata, her mother. She was a bit taller than children her age and a bit heavier than the norm but Kiba knew that, in time, she would be as good looking as her mother and as good looking as Chouji's seven older sisters, who all sported very attractive figures. Like Chouji, however, she would just need time to grow into her body; just like any kid, really. Chouji stood up and grabbed the bread from his daughter, mussing up her mane of red hair as he turned to Kiba. "Don't sweat it, Kiba. Just enjoy your holidays. I'll see you in a couple days at the big party at my place, alright?"

Kiba nodded as he stood too. Every year Hinata and Chouji threw a party at their place. They had a large house outside of Konoha that Chouji had made with his own two hands with the help of several friends, Kiba included. It was a truly monumental example of a log cabin, almost mansion-like in size. The place was big enough that everybody who was close could, in fact, fit in and still have room. Chouji and Hinata liked throwing Christmas parties so they always held them at their place and all of the rookies went too. "Thanks, Big Guy. I'll be there."

Meanwhile Hanabi stood in the Hokage's office, a room normally filled with paperwork but now bursting with holiday items. Granted none of these items were presents. They were just Christmas lights and a tree along with other decorations. Tsunade sat at her desk, wearing a santa hat and drinking eggnog slowly as she thumbed through a mission book. Hanabi waited for her assignment. "Hyuuga Hanabi... I don't have many good missions for you now since it is the holiday season."

"I'll take any missions that will keep me busy, Hokage-sama." Hanabi spoke out directly.

Tsunade sighed and smiled slightly. "I suppose I could send you off on one of the capture missions that we've been putting off... It'll take a couple days but you should be back in time for Christmas Day. Are you going to go to your sister's party?"

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama." Hanabi cut in. "I would prefer not to bring family affairs and events of recreation into my work. Who should I hunt down?"

Tsunade gave Hanabi an eye of exasperation and looked at the book, flipping a couple pages in before placing her finger on a picture. "This man is a genjutsu artist. He's very powerful, very good but he has next to no prowess in taijutsu and is only just above average in ninjutsu. Since you excel in breaking genjutsu it should be easy for you. We have been putting off this capture mission for near three months because this man was a ninja of Kirigakure No Sato... You know how I like getting Konoha into the business of other villages, after all. Still, if you really want to do this it should be an easy mission. B Rank mission at best, I would say. The most trouble you should have is tracking him down to capture him." Tsunade gave Hanabi a skeptical glance. "Hanabi-san... I know this is odd to ask but are you sure about this? I understand that you are a wonderful ninja and you always work a bit in the holiday time. However, your constant vigilance is mildly disturbing. I know it's difficult to stop working sometimes but you need to learn to relax a bit. Have some eggnog and enjoy a party or two."

Hanabi bristled a bit as she shook her head. "I apologize, Hokage-sama, but I am not much for social events. Thank you for your concern but I do my duty well with the small amount of recreational time I have already." Tsunade sighed and dismissed Hanabi, the Hyuuga off in an instant. It would take only two days and Hanabi would be back with her quarrel in that two before Christmas happened. Two hours later she was out of the village, starting her tracking. She would do everything quickly so that nobody would worry that she would miss Christmas. Even Hyuuga Hiashi did like spending a bit of time with Hanabi on the holiday.

That very night Hanabi found her prey. She stood perhaps a half a mile away, tracking him down with her byakugan. He wasn't really covering his tracks. He almost seemed unworried. There was the occasional nervous look back but Hanabi guessed that it was certainly more worry for wild animals than the presence of enemy ninja. Hanabi closed in slowly, gradually getting closer and closer to her prey. Eventually she used her secret jutsu, the invisibility jutsu that Hanabi had made years ago that was so potent that only the byakugan itself could find her. No scent, no sound, the jutsu even made Hanabi traceless enough that she ceased to imprint the thick snow under her feet. It was the perfect stealth justu, taking everything away that could give Hanabi away and giving her all the advantage. Hanabi got behind her target and readied her capture string. She would tie him up and, in the confusion, she would render him unconscious as well, making sure that he couldn't bespell her with genjutsu. Then again, in what world could she ever lose. She never had before and never would fall to even the most powerful of genjutsu.

As Hanabi crept up behind her target he disappeared. The world molded around Hanabi and the snow grew into angry statues hat looked at Hanabi. She placed her hands together and spoke out "Kai." The statues were gone but now Hanabi found herself tied up. How long had gone by in the real world? She had only been in genjutsu for a few seconds, at most. She sat against a tree, looking at a fire where her target sat, poking at the fire. He was a very tall man, about as tall as Akimichi Chouji, near seven feet tall. He was tanned and wore a strange garment like a plaid skirt made from one piece of fabric that was so long that the left over fabric doubled as a cloak. He wore no shirt but his body was covered in tattoos and all of them were very well done. His hair was pure white and his eyes a cloudy platinum as he looked back with a smile. "So you're awake, eh princess?" Hanabi struggled and the man shook his head. "I wouldn't struggle. That rope is something that only I can untie. You can't break it nor struggle free. The rope is actually alive, I'll have you know. It's magic of the southern continent."

Hanabi spoke up, looking angrily at the man. "I have come to take you, Adair Dagonet." She struggled more but the rope just seemed to get tighter. "You fled from Kirigakure No Sato and I am taking you to Konohagakure No Sato for questioning and return to your home village for whatever fate may wait for you."

Dagonet chuckled. "You honestly have no clue what you are talking about... Hyuuga Hanabi." Hanabi was surprised that he knew her name. "I regret to inform you that I can, and have, read your mind. Three minutes, however, is the maximum time limit for the jutsu but it is well enough to get your name and purpose. I can recover near five years of your memory in three minutes and five years I have taken and analized. Let me ask you a question..." Dagonet started, moving closer to Hanabi, his face right in front of her own. "Do you know what day it is in three days?"

Hanabi reluctantly answered, though not how Dagonet would have liked and she knew it. "I am to take you to Konohagakure No Sato. I am not permitted to speak with you save for my mission and to inform you that I am to make no other verbal contact."

Dagonet sighed and shook his head. "Wrong answer, little lady." Dagonet sat in front of Hanabi, his well muscled legs against hers. Though unlike Hanabi's, Dagonet's legs were bare under his skirt, something that couldn't have been pleasant in the two foot deep snow that they sat in. "You need to accept the fact that I beat you before the battle even started... Not to mention that you didn't answer correctly. Three days from now is Christmas Day. Shouldn't you be home in Konoha, sharing times with your family?" Hanabi said nothing and Dagonet chuckled. "No, I suppose not. You have, as near as I can tell, never really done Christmas stuff. Always one for work, never romance or fun." Dagonet tapped Hanabi on the forehead and smiled. "Most nukenin like myself would have killed you by now, or tortured you... No, I'm gonna let you go... soon enough at least. I am going to first, however, give you a very special Christmas gift. It won't hurt or anything like that... I just want you to experience it." With that Dagonet placed a hand on Hanabi's forehead, much to her displeasure. "Just sink into this alright, Hanabi-chan. I am doing this for your own good." Dagonet formed some hand seals with one hand and whispered out. "Art of Illusion: Sight Of One's Self."

Hanabi felt herself not jerking into the genjutsu as what would normally happen with such an ability. No, she sunk from her body into a purple liquid abyss. She saw her form above as she sank nude into the freezing, purple water that was so dense that she was unable to move, just sink. Finally, after what seemed an hour of sinkng she hit the ground underneath her, a wonderful looking woman next to her. It was Hinata but she was different. Hinata had light blue skin and around her eyes was black dye. Her fingers, half way from the tip, were black as well and her lips black as well. Aside from that and the blue skin, however, she was identical to Hanabi's sister dressed in heavy animal furs. "Hello Hanabi." The blue Hinata started with a sweet smile. "I'm going to be one of your three companions. You will dream for three days, waking on Christmas morning. Each day you'll get a guide and view part of your life. I am the figment of your past; Your sister, Hinata, dressed as the essence of winter made flesh by a being of old."

Hanabi found herself suddenly able to move, standing immediately, looking Hinata in the eyes with hostility. "I know this is just a genjutsu." Hanabi put her hands together and spoke. "Kai!" Nothing happened. "Kai!" Nothing continued to happen. Hanabi tried again and again and the blue Hinata simply looked on with pity. "Why is this not working?" Hanabi cried out. "I have never been unable to escape a genjutsu!"

Hinata pressed her hands against Hanabi's and spoke out. "This isn't any normal genjutsu, Hanabi. You need to live this through, no matter what. Please, take my hand and it will be over soon enough."

Hanabi hesitated but knew that she would need to do this to get free. If the target wasn't around when Hanabi awoke she could still track him back down. "Alright... But I will hunt down the maker of this genjutsu when we are done."

"I'm not here to stop you from that, Hanabi." Hinata spoke up immediately. "I'm here to help you remember your past and perhaps show you where you may have gone astray from the sweet sister I know I could have if she only tried to be as such." Hanabi groaned and took Hinata's hand and they floated off into the purple abyss again. "Good girl. Now we'll go to your past, try to see where things went wrong. Let's go to back when you were eight, back when I was a little genin and back when you were just starting ninja school." An image, greater in volume than Hanabi had ever seen through even her own real eyes, formed around them. Hanabi stood in the training yard with Hiashi, Hinata sitting back, tending to Neji's wounds from when Hiashi had previously beaten him. Hanabi was holding her own, but the Hyuuga knew now that such had just been Hanabi's father going easy on her. "Oh look at you. Weren't you cute back then? Look at me on the sidelines, too. I'm helping Nii-chan get better after father hurt him." Hanabi gave Hinata a look of irritation and Hinata straightened, clearing her throat a bit before continuing. "Anyway, here is where it all started. Father was very harsh on us. He wanted both of us to be perfect fighting machines. You took this, soon enough, to the extreme. If you had to be good, you would be the best." The image changed into Hanabi graduating to Genin from the academy. "You accepted your team and were very dutiful but you never made any attempt to see your companions as anything but other ninja. I don't see why you couldn't have made any friends like I did."

Hanabi spoke up at this. "I became the best and the best doesn't need friends, only teammates. I did my duty well and it paid off. I see not what is wrong."

Hinata gave Hanabi a pitying smile and looked back to a few other images appearing, of missions past. "You didn't care when a teammate was lost during a mission. You were lost in the mission entirely. As long as you got it done it didn't matter who fell behind you."

"And I always have succeeded. What difference does this all make? I don't see your reasoning in this situation." Hanabi countered hostilly

"I suppose not." Hinata replied. "Your first Jounin mission, three years ago. It ended in success, just like you said. However, the success was not like any of us would have liked. You were tortured and the rest of your team was killed. You carried out the mission wonderfully, considering the circumstances but at what cost?"

Hanabi humphed at this. "They shouldn't have done the mission if they couldn't do it. This alone is common knowledge."

Hinata shook her head. "Your captors held you for three weeks before you broke out and killed your target, which had been your goal. You destroyed the torture base and returned half way to the village before a search team located you. Your wounds were horrible, your arm broken and ankle having been shattered completely. When they found you you were near death. After seeing your apathy toward the situation previous Tsunade-sama became concerned and sent you for six months leave. During this time you became even more reclusive than usual. The calm was driving you mad despite the fact that you had so much available to you to do. Through Christmas that year you stayed in your room, sharpening your weapons and meditating, unable to train in your vacation time. After the six mnths of vacation Tsunade-sama grew disturbed at your lack of imporvement and sent you away to an onsen resort in the Mountain Country until she could guarantee your mental and physical health." Hinata sighed as the images went from Hanabi brooding in her room, a room bare of all things but a bed and a single chair, a footlocker at the foot of the bed, to a marvelous hot spring resort, Hanabi sitting in the pool of heated water. "You didn't show any signs of imporvement in the next three months, even when your birthday came and everyone visited you remained reclusive, almost hateful of all visitors."

"Bathing is useful only for cleanliness." Hanabi spoke up. "I don't see the use in sitting all day in a hot bath if I am already clean as it is."

"That is beside the point, Hanabi. Listen to me." Hinata spoke out to Hanabi, her voice a little sharper now. "In the three months at the onsen resort you slowly fell into gradual decay. You didn't tal;k to people, you barely ate. You had been cut off from everything having to do with your job as a ninja. Still you couldn't get it out of your mind. You started making things at the onsen lodge that would recreate your career. You made paper shuriken and carved shapes of kunai out of soap. It was truly bizzare. Worrying further father demanded that Tsunade-sama allow you to return and resume ninja duty. Tsunade-sama reluctantly agreed and you were thrust back into the ninja world, stabilizing, but only just. You continued to do your job wonderfully but as a robot that only took orders. Men flocked to you in search of romance and you went so far as to use violence to deter them. Until the current time you have always shunned anything others find fun. You have always, for some reason, seen yourself as an object to be used rather than a human with emotions and needs. Don't you see what is wrong?"

Hanabi shook her head. "I don't at all. I am did a wonderful job as a ninja. I still do a wonderful job as a ninja. I don't see why we, as ninja, should need to make romantic attachments. You are making no sense and I demand you release me from this dream."

Hinata gave Hanabi a pitying look. "I was worried you would think that. Surely you understand that your methods weren't morally correct... That you should remember that you are, in fact, human. You have needs and you can't just ignore them."

"I disagree." Hanabi countered "I have ignored my needs this whole time. I have proven that a ninja need not be the human whose body they possess. I do what I need to do to survive and be socially acceptable, nothing more. This suits me well enough. I need nothing more. Let me go from this genjutsu now. You are not my real sister and this dream is meaningless."

Hinata sighed and faded, Hanabi's eyes laboring themselves open in the outside world. Her hands were still tied but now she was being carried bridal style in Dagonet's arms. He breathed fog clouds in the cold air as he walked with her in his arms. Hanabi couldn't make out much. Everything was a haze. She was too groggy to stay awake and thus she fell unconscious once again, falling back into a purple liquid abyss. As she again landed after hours of sinking there stood another form. This form was one different than the previous. Instead of Hinata there now stood a young girl who Hanabi recognized, though only just, as her niece, Fubuki. However, this fubuki wasn't the normal Fubuki. This Fubuki was, like Hinata had been, pale blue in skin color. She did possess he great mane of red that she always had. She was still in the body of a five years old child... or was it four? Hanabi had never bothered to count. Such things were unimportant. The little child, however, was nearly see-through. She was like a snowflake made living and into Fubuki's image. Quickly the little girl spoke up, squeakin at Hanabi in her child voice. "Hihi, Auntie Hanabi! I'll be your companun today!" Fubuki, of course, still needed time to master the common language so her words were mispronounced often, somehng that mildly annoyed Hanabi despite the fact that the Hyuuga could understand it. "I look like da blizzawd child! The child of the lady of winter and da man of da beasts!" Fubuki wore similar furs as Hinata had but her face was adorned with tribal tattoos the color of blood. "Today we see your presents!" Fubuki squeaked out with glee as she waved her arms about. "This is how people see you now, what is happen to evewyone while you are out on dis mission!"

Hanabi begrudgingly took Fubuki's hand and they floated out into images again. "Let me guess... People are concerned for my well being right now? I suppose they are troubling themselves with idiocy, paying attention to things like romance when clearly proper ninja etiquette must be upheld."

Fubuki looked back at Hanabi, her furs billowing slightly. "Ya shouldn't say tings like dat!" She spoke as the images appeared. "Look at dis." The abyss turned into a great collection of people, all having before claimed to be Hanabi's friends. Her family and former teammates were divided by the pictures. Kiba sat on one edge of the images, though the great image around the two zoomed in on Kiba's presence. The man sat on his couch, Akamaru half laying on him as Kiba brooded. "Kiba is distwessed because you wouldn't take his gift."

"Inuzuka Kiba only wanted me to accept the gift because he believed it would open up a romantic situation between us. No doubt he wanted me for his own selfish, manly purposes before he cast me aside, as he has with many women before me." Hanabi spoke out, her eyes narrowing as she looked at Kiba lying in complete dejection in his couch with Akamaru.

"Don't say dat! I don't know what you mean by manwy purposes but I tink Kiba likes you, Auntie Hanabi." Fubuki countered.

"You are not my real Niece." Hanabi countered similarly.

"I am and you know it." Fubuki said smiling. Kiba, in the picture, looked at a present wrapped under his tree. It was very long, almost as long as Hanabi was tall. Kiba walked over to it, pushing Akamaru off, his eyes dark with anger and pain. He grabbed the wrapped present and threw it against the wall, crying out angrily. Suddenly something seemed to come over him and he rushed to the now half wrapped present, holding it against his body as he tried to get the wrapping back on properly. Tears streamed down his eyes as he did this. Fubuki sniffed beside Hanabi. "You see, Auntie Hanabi? Kiba likes you. He got you a good pwesent and evewyting! You don't get to see it yet dough. Now we go to Mommy and Daddy!" The image changed from Kiba, sitting with Hanabi's wrapped present in hand to Chouji and Hinata setting up for the Christmas party. It wasn't at all near being done, of course. It would be another day before everything was ready but, for now, the decorations alone were being put up, Chouji hauling in a gigantic evergreen tree from behind the house to stick in the living room. "Oohhh! Daddy's bwingin in da twee!" Fubuki squealed before Hanabi gave her a look that could kill. "Sowwy, meany Auntie."

"Where are you?" Hanabi asked, noticing that Fubuki wasn't present in the image that they were watching.

"I'm here, silly Auntie!" Fubuki said giggling. "Of course, I'm talking wit you through my dweams cause little girls need to be in bed by now." Fubuki pat Hanabi on the head, floating as high as she needed to do so. "But listen! Mommy is conce..." Fubuki struggled with the word before speaking again. "Mommy's worried! She tinks Auntie Hanabi isn't gonna come to da party... like last year... and the year before." Hanabi thought back. She hadn't gone the past two years had she? After holding Fubuki when she was an infant and seeing her niece start screaming right in the middle of the party because she was holding her Hanabi had decidedly avoided any parties that would involve being near Fubuki. Granted Hanabi believed Fubuki would become a wonderful ninja some day and gladly spent time with her she abhored trying to entertain her. Hanabi had always tried to be the voice of reason that loomed in the shadows and steered Fubuki the right direction when her sister or brother-in-law decided that she should do something stupid like focus on things other than her future as a ninja.

Hinata sat in the living room, embroidering a large piece of fabric with big letters. "Darling..." She started. "You saw Hanabi yesterday, right? That's what you said, right?"

Chouji hesitated. "I talked to Kiba about her but I didn't really get the chance to talk to her as she wandered off. Why do you ask, Honey?"

Hinata stood, putting her sewing equipment down as she moved to Chouji, who was positioning the near three story high tree in their great room, a room specifically designed to have no ceiling until the roof for the very purpose of large christmas trees like this one. "I am concerned..." Hinata started. "Hanabi has been growing more and more distant, even from me and father. She never comes to the parties we put on, hardly ever speaks to anyone. She has been throwing herself more and more into her work. The only time I get to see her is at family meetings where attendance is mandatory and..." Hinata paused for a moment, struggling for words. "Well... Fubuki is getting older and learning to understand ninja duties to a point. She is already so set on being a ninja like her mom and dad... And Hanabi only shows up outside of mandatory clan meetings to talk to her about how she should be... About what kind of ninja she needs to be." Chouji let the tree rest against the back wall as Hinata approached him, putting her arms around his body and embracing him close. "I am so worried that she'll make Fubuki like she is... I can't imagine how father must feel with Hanabi drifting so far away. I don't want Fubuki to end up like that but whenever I see Hanabi it's always when Fubuki is playing... Hanabi always tells her that she should stop playing and start training early like she did. I'm... I'm kind of scared... for both of them."

Fubuki looked at Hanabi and smiled. "It's twue. I only see you on my birthday and when you tell me to twain! You should welax!"

Hanabi was a bit shocked. Had her sister really thought of her that way? No, of course not. This was a genjutsu. Still, Hanabi was mildly disturbed by the thought, the possibility. Maybe, if this was what most people saw, Hinata was thinkng that. Still, why should Hanabi be sorry for that? She was only instructing her beloved niece in the proper methods to become a quality ninja. Of course this was the right thing! What did Hanabi care if others disliked her methods and reclusive nature? Even Hinata didn't matter as long as Hanabi could help foster a new generation of proper ninja, ones that wouldn't be swayed by pety emotional attachments and ones who would do things properly as Hanabi did.

Fubuki waved her hand and another picture showed up. Hyuuga Hiashi sat in his study and let out a yawn. "There's Gwampa!!!!" Fubuki cried out. Neji walked into the study with a bottle of rum and a container of warm eggnog, setting it down on the table before standing at the door dutifully. That was what Hanabi had always liked about her cousin. He was always proper, so long as he had to be.

Hiashi looked up at Neji and smiled slightly. "Thank you very much, Neji. Please have some with me. Come have a seat. This isn't a time where we should be so formal." Nej hesitated before bowing and sitting across the desk from Hiashi. The elder Hyuuga poured some warm eggnog and then spiced each glass with some rum, slding Neji's glass toward him. "This is a good time of year, I think."

"Sir." Neji spoke with agreement. "Are you going to Hinata-sama's party again this year, if I might ask."

"Of course." Hiashi spoke out immediately, though still with his usual calm. "What kind of grandfather would I be if I wasn't to spend another wonderful Christmas with Fubuki? I find it more and more difficult to see her now that she is getting old enough to make more decisions on her own... I'm getting old and soon enough she may not want to see me. I have to get as much time with her as I can before she can lose interest." Neji paused, unsure of what to say. Hiashi smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry, My time isn't near... I just want to enjoy my granddaughter while she is still young... I realize I may have done wrong with my own children..."

"What could you mean, sir?" Neji asked in response.

"When you were young... When my children were young I pushed them so hard... I understand I tried to push very serious tradition on them... Fortunately Hinata managed to push free of all the formality... Hanabi, however, I fear took it all too much... I realize... now that I am older, that I may have tried too hard. She took my discipline to fanatical levels and I was hopeless to stop it before it was too late." Hiashi sipped at the eggnog a bit before continuing. "I find that she is drifting farther and farther from the human condition... She doesn't talk to me anymore... not as she used to. I remember when she was younger, still in the academy. She used to seek my attention and try to better herself for my praise... Now she doesn't do that. She just does her missions, informs me that they were successful and then goes to her room... I only see her at meal times now... If I'm lucky."

Neji hesitated before speaking. "Sir, I don't think you did wrong. I believe you did what was right. It's not your fault that Hanabi-sama had become as she is, not that there is anything wrong, of course. I believe you have done perfectly. Perhaps Hanabi-sama simply misheard your teachings. I am sure it is just a stage that she must pass through."

Hiashi heaved a sigh and shook his head. "I fear that stage is going to last far longer than my remaining life... I fear it may last for the remainder of Hanabi's own appreciable life. I dare not arrange a marriage for her... I want her to find love as I did with her own mother. I simply fear that she is too lost in her ways to see love when it appears to her."

"I am not sure what to say, Sir." Neji responded before noticing that teas were flowing from Hiashi's eyes, ablbeit just enough to be noticed by sharp Hyuuga eyes. "Sir, are you alright? You're eyes are tearing up."

Hiashi smiled. "A toast, Neji." This caught Neji a bit off guard but he lifted his glass anyway. "To a hope that Hanabi may find the way which I fear she may have lost so very much... Let us hope that this Christmas may bring her back from misguidance... my own misguidance." He tapped the glass against Neji's and the two drank before the image faded.

Fubuki turned to Hanabi and smiled. "You see what's wong? Surely you wanna say somethin!"

Hanabi was a bit shocked but remembered that this, after all, was just a genjutsu. There was no way anything actually was like this. Hanabi saw her father sometimes. She would tell him about the status of her missions and equipment and she gave him progress reports. He saw her plenty. There was, also, now way that Hiashi, Hanabi's own father, could have seen any flaws in his daughter. Hanabi remembered, just like yesterday, Hiashi's words on her prowess a few years ago, that she was an amazing ninja and that she deserved to be brought back into ninja duty after her vacation. Certainly this couldn't be true. "Of course not!" Hanabi stated quickly, just a speck of doubt in her voice. "This is stupid. This is all a genjutsu to make me weak! I have gone through your idiotic illusion! Release me from this genjutsu now!"

Fubuki smiled and waved goodbye as Hanabi's eyes forced themselves open groggily again. She could see the clouded figure of Dagonet in her blured vision, her eyes still unfocused from sleep. Her hands were free though. She could get him now! Hanabi tried to move but she was so very tired. Dagonet was right next to the fire keeping warm. Surely Hanabi could wait a bit to attack. Yes, that was perfect. Slowly Hanabi felt her eyes fall shut and she was again in a purple liquid abyss, sinking farther down now than ever. Hours of sinking and she landed, this time much more roghly than the two times before, almost hitting the ground underneath her. She stood and laid eyes on a man near nine feet tall who looked something like Chouji. However, this Chouji was much different. Fubuki and Hinata had been similar to their normal selves, however, Chouji was taller, bigger, more intimidating even than usual. At near nine feet tall he wore only fur pants, frozen blood adorning his shoulders like a statue that had been placed under a bleeding elk in the middle of a blizzard. His gigantic mane of red was even more tangled and bestial. Chouji's eyes were pure white and his muscular body covered in tribal runes made of blood. Chouji's teeth, in his snarling expression, were sharpened to a point, his maw a tremendous sight to behold, lined with sharp teeth that would be meant for gnashing and tearing were he an animal.

Chouji's lips went to a horrible grin as he stared at Hanabi through blind, white eyes. "Greetings, Hanabi-chan." He said, his voice rough and deep, almost a growl in comparison to Chouji's usual, warm voice which Hanabi knew as so welcoming. "I am your brother-in-law, Akimichi Chouji. I take the guise of the Beast Man, an ancient man who wandered the blizzards of eternal glaciers and mountains, trapping the essence of winter into a body of flesh and fathering a child born of their coupling, a child of a blizzard that raged for a hundred years." Chouji placed a heavy hand on Hanabi's shoulder, a hand that could have covered her head and both shoulders if Chouji would have wanted to try really hard. "We are going to look briefly into your future on this last night... on Christmas Eve. We are going to see what the people you know may become shall you strive for this lifestyle. We'll go... say ten years into the future for now.

Chouji lifted Hanabi from her feet and the images appeared around them. Ten years into the future showed Konoha roughly as it was now. Ninja were more numerous, however, it seemed. The Hokage's office was where it all was. Hanabi sat at the chair, her eyes cold with robotic intent. "So I am Hokage?" Hanabi asked, a bit of satisfaction sinking into her mind

"Oh yes." Chouji replied. "The very best of Hokages..."

"So how is this bad?" Hanabi asked with a ghost of a smile laying out about her lips. "I see not why I would be concerned about this."

Chouji chuckled a bit and looked at Hanabi, those pure white eyes so empty as to swallow everything that they saw without ever showing anything back. "You don't understand yet, do you. I dont deny that you are the best Hokage ever to rule Konoha... But at what price I wonder, have you entered this career. Let us start this journey now. Let me set this into motion for you since the image is just still right now." The image began moving, a knock on the door. Hanabi spoke slowly for entry, her voice hollow, her figure never moving, or so it seemed. In walked a young woman with a long mane of red hair, unkempt and untamed. "That is my daughter, Fubuki, ten years in the future." Chouji spoke up.

Fubuki may have had untamed hair but she was the perfect figure of seriousness. Her eyes were dark and cold, her posture the perfect example of the military figure. "I have completed my mission, Hokage-sama."

"Thank you, Akimichi Fubuki." Hanabi answered. "You may collect your payment from the desk downstairs."

For only a moment, Fubuki's eyes softened. "Excuse me, Hokage-sama... May I make a request?" Hanabi nodded, looking at Fubuki with a bit of question. Fubuki hesitated a bit, finally speaking. "Would it be too much to request my payment come in company rather than currency for this occasion? Christmas is tomorrow and I was wondering if you would happen to be interested in meeting my... potential partner." The real Hanabi looked at Chouji, who only smiled. The Hokage Hanabi looked puzzled for a moment. "Since mother died Father hasn't had the time in his schedule to meet him since you have been keeping him so busy. I was hoping... as a former teacher and mentor, you would be willing to meet him. He is a rather kind individual."

The Hokage Hanabi heaved a sigh and shook her head. "I appreciate your desire for company, Akimichi Fubuki, but I have business to do tomorrow. Perhaps you may ask Hyuuga Hiashi to accompany you and inspect this potential partner. All you should be worried about is your duty as a ninja and your payment for this well done mission. Please, go collect your check and be off. I am very busy, after all." Fubuki choked back what looked like a hurt face and nodded, leaving the room.

Hanabi was shocked. Had she become that bad as a hokage? Chouji only smiled. "Yep, you're bad alright... but did you catch Hinata's death?" Hanabi looked at Chouji in horror. "Yep, you did the deed yourself. Let me show you." The image twirled to Hinata's own grave. It showed the time of death, which would have been Christmas, three years before the image showed. "It was christmas day and she was coming back from shopping... It was one year before you became hokage too. A nukenin showed up and took her hostage... You decided that it would be easier to hit the nukenin through her than reason. When Hinata died you didn't shed a single tear. It was then that you went from Konoha's Ice Princess to Konoha's Silent Slayer. You gained much respect but... well you don't want to know what happened between us two, do ya?"

Hanabi nodded slightly, completely shocked at her potential actions. Chouji burst out into laughter and waved a hand, the image changing. To a scene of Chouji himself rushing to Hanabi's side as she held Hinata. "What happened?!?" Chouji screamed out, pushing Hanabi aside as she let go of Hinata, who was dead already. "Hinata? Honey, wake up! Don't die on me! Fubuki needs you! Bepin and Bijin are going to the chuunin exams! You need to see them! Honey... please wake up..."

"She's dead now, Chouji-san." Hanabi said blandly. "Don't make a fool of yourself."

Chouji rose and looked at Hanabi. "You did this to her!" He screamed, pointing at Hanabi. "I'll never forgive you for taking her from me, Hanabi!" Chouji's eyes voiled with hate at that moment and he made a fist so tight his palm bled as he held it at his side. "I'll make sure... eventually, that ypou can do no harm to anyone. You have become a poison on this village... on this world... I'll make sure that you never harm anyone like you hurt Hinata."

Hanabi was too shocked for words but eventually let one out. "How?"

Chouji laughed more and shook his head as the picture changed to another setting. "I became the perfect ninja after that. I never spoke to you and you never to me but I did every mission you sent me... which was more than any ninja should have ever gotten. You did it so that I wouldn't have time to plot your demise. I ceased being a common sight in the village and became a passing novelty. Fubuki never got the chance to see me and neither did my twin daughters. But that is my life... Let's move onto yours. Back to ten years into the future. Let's go back to your home." Again the Hokage office appeared and Hanabi gave Chouji a confused sort of look, almost insulted. "You didn't know? You never leave the hokage's office. It becomes your home." In through the door came an older Inuzuka Kiba. "Oh, I never get tired of watching this one!" Chouji said with a grin.

Kiba stepped forward, his clothes tattered and his flesh under the ripped clothing cut and gashed. He raised his head to look at Hanabi as he bled on the floor. "I.. completed the mission, Hokage-sama." He said with difficulty as he stood as best he could to full height.

"Do you happen to need medical attention, Inuzuka Kiba? You seem rather worse for wear." Hanabi asked Kiba.

"Wait!" The real Hanabi cried out. "Where is Akamaru-san?" She asked, noting that Kiba didn't have the company of Akamaru in this image.

"Oh he's dead." Chouji spoke up with a disturbing grin. "Died five days after you became Hokage on the first mission you assigned as Hokage. Truly touching funeral, really. Ever since then Kiba's been your little puppy, doing whatever you tell him to do no matter how suicidal and always coming back from it. This one is the worst so far."

Kiba raised an arm to salute to Hanabi but something in his elbow made a snapping noise and he screamed in pain before forcing his other arm up for the salute, a grin plastered on his face as though trying to ignore everything else in the world, trying to be the old Kiba he clearly couldn't be anymore. "I'm fine, Hokage-sama. Do you have any other missions... for me?"

Hanabi shook her head as she stood behind her desk. "I recommend you check into the hospital for a few hours to see about your arm. It doesn't sound as thought it is in the best of shape. Still you are doing very well. I commend you on your duties as a ninja of Konoha. I remember ten years ago you were a foolish man who was always trying to court me. I am glad you have seen your mistakes and become a proper model ninja. After this next mission I think I'll reward you with a day of vacation."

Kiba shook his head a bit. "That's alright, Hokage-sama. I don't need it! I don't need any vacation as long as I can do my duty to the village... And the arm... It's really not as bad as it seems."

Hanabi made a noise of contempation before nodding, walking to a cabinet in the wall and pulling out a folder. She walked over and handed Kiba the folder. "Well, if you insist on your condition being satisfactory here is your next assignment. You are to track down the S Class nukenin Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto and kill the former two without hesitation. Uzumaki Naruto is to be captured with a tag that you will be given downstairs and then returned to Konoha for imprisonment. Do I make myself clear?" Kiba gave a look of horror and hesitated but Hamnabi repeated. "Do I make myself clear, Inuzuka Kiba?"

Kiba then snapped back to reality and nodded. "Absolutely, Hokage....sama." With that he turned to leave the room.

Hanabi, however, stopped him with her voice. "Inuzuka Kiba?" Kiba stopped and looked back. "Your usefulness has proved nearly enless to me. You have, since I became the hokage, a wonderful ninja who has dutifully put life and limb on the line for the village and it's leader. For that I believe something more than just monetary value is permitted." Kiba hesitated but Hanabi stood and walked to him. "I understand that, perhaps to you, this may seem a difficult mission to do on a moral standpoint. You thought of those criminals as valued companions at one point and now you must kill them for the good of the village. I remember you once trying to win my love and I still cannot give that to you. However I have had it arranged that if you return successful from this mission we may be married. I have seen that, on a breeding standpoint, you clearly have the correct genes to carry on the Hyuuga and Inuzuka line. Please be careful not to be killed because I would appreciate to have a child with some genetic perfection aside from my own. That is all." Kiba shuffled dumbstruck from the room at this.

The real Hanabi was again shocked. What had happened to make her that way? Chouji was too busy laughing to answer her thoughts, however. "Pretty amazing, isn't it? After you killed Hinata those three left the village and became nukenin. How about we skip to later in the day, though? You'll love this."

The image changed so that the floors were again clean. In, through Hanabi's office door, came an old Hyuuga Hiashi. He looked downright decrepit, even. Hanabi looked up at him. "Welcome, Hyuuga Hiashi. Please enter and take a seat in front of me."

Hiashi slowly made his way to the chair in front of Hanabi. "Hanabi..." He spoke out, his voice still powerful though his body a poor representation of the power that he held verbally. "It has been... long since I was able to speak to you alone like this... I thank you for your audience."

Hanabi sighed. "You seem to be getting hard of memory, Hyuuga Hiashi. You will address me as Hokage-sama, as I am." The real Hanabi felt tears roll down her eyes as she watched this display, Chouji's bestial form shaking in laughter behind her.

"Yes..." Hiashi replied. "I apologize... Hokage-sama. I have heard, just recently, that you will be marrying Inuzuka Kiba provided he returns from his most recent mission. Is this true?"

"Yes, Hyuuga Hiashi, it is true. He has well proven by now that he is strong enough to couple with me in the endeavor of conceiving a child. I feel that surely a child born from the two of us will be a powerful and able ninja given proper teaching." Hanabi answered

Hiashi shook a bit. It almost seemed as thought he was trembling in anger. He stood, looking down at Hanabi as she sat across the desk from him. "Hokage-sama... had you thought at all of any love for him?"

"Hyuuga Hiashi, please seat yourself. You are growing elderly and I wouldn't want an important member of the village to injure himself from strenuous workout." Hanabi spoke calmly. "Obviously I didn't think at all of pety things like love. Love, as you call it, is not something I feel is necessary for the breeding and continuation of excellent genes. Why, may I ask, did you bring that up, Hyuuga Hiashi?"

Hiashi looked at his daughter with scorn. "No!" He yelled, a powerful voice booming through the room. "What have you become, Hanabi? I raised you to be disciplined, not to be a monster with no feeling!"

"Please calm yourself, Hiashi-san and remember to address me as Hokage-sama." Hanabi countered, completely calm as Hiashi stood tall and angry above her.

"Hanabi! Remember who you are!" Hiashi urged. "I am your father! I helped bring you into this world, can you not at least see me as such?"

Hanabi sighed. "I know well who I am, Hiashi-san. Please seat yourself, you may overwork you body and I cannot afford that in your frail state. I am the Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato and I do my job better than any."

Hiashi stepped forward, leaning over the small desk. "No! You are Hyuuga Hanabi! You are my daughter, Hanabi!" Tears rolled down Hiashi's cheeks as he yelled into Hanabi's face. "Remember something! I know you can! I didn't raise a monster! You have poisoned the minds of my granddaugters and killed my daughter and your sister! Please... just become the daughter I love!"

Hanabi stood tall and pushed Hiashi back into the chair behind him. "Hyuuga Hiashi ! You will control yourself in my presence and keep well mannered! Do I make myself clear?"

Hiashi nodded slowl and stood back up. "I suppose... I can now see very well why my son-in-law spoke that he would take you from this world, Hanabi... You have become a monster that destroys everything you see because you must. I pity you... I pity the daughter that I had that could have been something better, not something more. I am leaving the village, Hanabi... I am going into hermitage."

Hiashi took two steps before Hanabi sunk a kunai into his spine, cutting down the length of it and killing him outright. "You made me do this, Hyuuga Hiashi-san..." A guard walked in and Hanabi looked to him. "Please take this away and leave me to my business." The Image faded.

Hanabi was in shock. Chouji was laughing like a mad man behind her and she turned, grabbing him by the hair to pull him closer since he had no shirt. "What is wrong with you? Why do you find this funny?What madness must have come over me to do such things? This isn't real! It's a genjutsu made to torture me!"

Chouji looked soberly at Hanabi for a bit before he grinned again. "So you deny this? You still believe nothing will be wrong with your current path?" Hanabi nodded. "Well then let's go another ten years into the future."

The world around the two changed again, this image showing Hanabi sitting in the office as usual. She looked older, much older than she should have been at such a time. In walked a ten years old girl who was serious beyond belief. Trailing her came an older Inuzuka Kiba. He was riddled in scars and had a wedding band around his ring finger. He looked so worn out from the years. The young girl saluted and spoke up. "We have completed the mission, Hokage-sama."

"Thank you..." Hanabi spoke. "What... day is it?" Hanabi seemed to only just be accessing reality, and with difficulty at that

Kiba was the one to speak at this. "Hokage-sama, it is December twenty-fourth... Christmas Eve." The Kiba that the real Hanabi recognized was gone entirely from this man. While ten years before he had still tried to hold the last vestiges of the optimistic Inuzuka Kiba he now had thrown that all away. He was deadly serious.

Hanabi hesitated before speaking. "It is... the day of Hyuuga Hiashi's death... Let us go to his grave in remembrance." Hanabi slowly stood, almost seeming to be worn to nothing.

The image stopped as Chouji spoke up. "Yep... Kiba lived... He killed Sakura-chan and Shino-kun. Naruto-kun now sits in a prison living on a drop of water and a single grain of rice a day. The goal was the drain him so much that the Kyuubi's infinite chakra sustains him for the rest of his life and, in that time the kyuubi's chakra can't be used for anything but keeping him alive on what little food he gets. You came up with the idea. The girl is your daughter, Inuzuka Hinata. You allowed Kiba to name her because he killed Hana-chan after she defected." Hanabi looked in horror at Chouji and he grinned. Hana was Kiba's sister. Kiba had killed his own sister for Hanabi? "Now me... I went into hermitage, just barely escaping Konoha. Fubuki's mind was erased and the twins now live alone, kept from all ninja work. You developed a method to keep them from ever using chakra so that they would never be able to rise against you. Fubuki works constantly as my replacement, never at home save to debrief you."

The image again came to life as Hanabi walked through the cemetary. Still, this was the real Hanabi walking against her will now. Chouji was gone and Hanabi now walk beside Kiba and her daughter, Hinata as they approached the grave site. There was an empty grave there and suddenly Chouji jumped intop the scene, knocking Hinata aside and killing Kiba with a sword twice as long as he was tall. This was the Beast Man Chouji, not the old Chouji. Hinata stood but Chouji simply looked at her, his gaze so powerful as to make her faint. Hanabi acted quickly but not at all quickly enough. Chouji reached out and grabbed Hanabi by the throat, lifting her over the open grave. "Hyuuga Hanabi! I have trained for ten years to do this! You have taken the future of my daughters from me! You have... You have taken my first daughter's very identity from her! Do you see now how wrong you have been? You have made good friends kill each other! You have made me kill my good friends! You killed my wife, my father-in-law... my father and mother and sisters because they were connected to me! Do you regret what you did?"

Hanabi struggled against Chouji's massive hand. What was happening? This wasn't right? Hanabi had been perfect, the perfect ninja. Where had she gotten so wrong. Tears streamed from her eywss as she again became her younger self though still held tight in the monstrous Chouji's grip. "I'm... Sorry..."

Chouji's white eyes seemed to soften as he dangled her over the brink. "I see... However... I cannot accept your apology.. Goodbye, Hanabi-chan." Chouji let Hanabi go and she fell into the grave, falling forever with a scream that she couldn't stop.

All of the sudden Hanabi opened her eyes to the rising sun, lying in the snow outside of Konoha's gates. Shewas covered in sweat, scared to death. Dagonet was nowhere in sight but Hanabi had certainly learned something. Things had to change. They had to change now! Hanabi stood and fled into the village, racing by the gatekeepers who wore festive hats. They yelled after Hanbi but she couldn't hear them. She had to do something to throw her out of this path. She could see no other paths but Hanabi knew that, as the ninja she had made herself, she could lay down every brick herself on a new path she would make for herself. The first thing she did was charge into Tsunade's office, Tsunade herself lurching awake as Hanabi entered violently. Sakura was right behind Hanabi, of course, but Hanabi paid no mind as she slabbed her assignment papers down on the desk and screamed out. "I FAILED! I WANT MY VACATION TIME!!!"

Before Sakura could even start to usher Hanabi out she was gone, racing from the tower and back out of Konoha toward Chouji and Hinata's home. She ripped the door near off its hinges and barged in, Chouji rousing on the couch, Hinata lying sleeping atop his figure. They were still both clothed and probably had fallen asleep from exhaustion the previous night. Chouji started to talk, shaking Hinata awake but Hanabi didn't care as she climbed the stairs with both feet and hands to get to her niece's room. She slammed open the door and started screaming at top volume. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!" She grabbed up her niece and tossed her into the air with inhuman strength, catching her again and setting her down. "Fubuki! Go out and roll around in the snow with me! Come play in the snow with Auntie Hanabi!" Fubuki's eyes lit up as Hanabi pulled her outside in her pajamas, the two playing in the snow until Fubuki was blue with cold and Hinata insisted that they come back in.

Before either Hinata or Chouji could question Hanabi the hyuuga was gone again, this time going back home and bursting into Hiashi's study where he slept at his desk. Neji sat beside the door, sleeping no doubt from late night chatting with Hiashi. Hanabi slapped Hiashi lightly on the cheek to rouse him before kissing him on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Father!" Hanabi then did the same to Neji. "Merry Christmas Neji-nii! Father, I'll be at the party today, alright? Tell Nee-chan." With that Hanabi again left. She went to the families of her former teammates who had died to give respects and apologize about never seeing hem before. She found surprisingly welcome wishes even with the bigger losing families. Hanabi searched around for presents for everyone, good presents, asking every shop keeper and store owner what would be good for so and so since all of the shops knew Hanabi's friends, if not Hanabi herself very well. She got fresh food for the party and dropped everything at Chouji and Hinata's home, out before they could ask a thing. Hanabi knew something was missing and it drove her through Konoha. She rounded a corner to realize just what was missing. Kiba was exiting his home just fifty feet away from Hanabi right now, Akamaru beside him. Kiba had the kukri he was to give her in hand, a wrapped tube of sorts in his other hand. He loked at them and sighed slowly, looking sad.

Hanabi had snuck up, owever, using her invisibility, and became visible next to him, snatching the kukri away. Kiba looked down in shock as Hanabi looked up at him, her eyes full of sorrow and hurt and shame for what she had done to him. "Kiba-san... I am sorry for my actions before." Kiba blinked. "I was wrong... I have seen that I was wrong and... and I never want to be what I was before ever again..." Tears began to flow freely like so much water let loose from behind a vast dam down Hanabi's cheeks. "I want to be with you, Kiba-san... even if I don't know why yet... I want to be with you and I want ytour presents and... and I want to love you like you love me... I just... need some time."

Kiba blinked before a warm smile covered his face. He pulled off his gloves, reaching up to wipe off Hanabi's tear with his thumb. He lowered his head to Hanabis and spoke out, gazing warmly into her lavender eyes. "Hanabi-chan... Don't worry. This is Christmas Day and you should be happy. As long as you stay with me I will always make sure you are happy. Cheer up... smile."

Hanabi looked up at Kiba and then sniffed a bit. "Kiba-san?" Kiba smiled at Hanabi, waiting for her question. "Would you... kiss me?" Kiba loked shocked for a momenbt but Hanabi took that as a yes and stood up on her toes, kissing Kiba fiercely in the morning fog. It was her first kiss but it felt wonderful and true. Kiba kissed her back, pulling her close. Akamaru barked in the background and then cried out "Merry Christmas!" something that Hanabi had no clue he could do.

Meanwhile, back at Chouji and Hinata's home Chouji answered the door as the party was just starting to set itself up. A large man, about as tall as Chouji, walked in and embraced Chouji, wishing well. He was tanned with a scarred body and no shirt. A wollen kilt hung at his waist, so much plaid fabric that the remainder doubled as a cloak over his shoulders. He wore a santa hat and held a gigantic bag of goodies to hand out. "So..." Chouji started. "I take it the mission went well, eh Dago-kun?"

Adair Dagonet smiled as he handed Fubuki a present from the bag he held and then pulled out a large bottle of whiskey for Chouji. "It went splendidly. She resisted a few times but she learned I think."

Chouji took the bottle and roared with happiness. "You sure know how to spoil me!" Chouji tucked the bottle into his shirt. "You better not let Hinata know about this. She doesn't like me having the Southern Continent drinks. They are too strong, she says. So how much do I owe ya for the whole revelation of Hanabi, or whatnot?"

Dagonet laughed. "Free. Let's just call it my Christmas present to her. She's a good girl... she just needed to be shown what she valued most.

Hinata walked into the area and hugged Dagonet. "It's been too long, Dago-kun. Two years now. I'm surprised Fubuki remembers you. Welcome back and Merry Christmas. So what exactly did you do to my sister?"

Dagonet laughed just as Kiba and Hanabi knocked on the door, Akamaru in tow. Chouji opened the door and Hanabi froze as she saw Dagonet. "Ask her." He spoke and Hinata giggled.

"Hanabi," Hinata started, "This is Adair Dagonet, I believe you two have met. Dagonet is posted everywhere as a nukenin but the leaders of the villages know better. He is an old friend of Chouji's and comes from the southern continent where they make castles entirely out of stone and don't have ninja. I am sure you two will get along quite well from now on."

Hanabi was shocked. "I was hunting him! I was supposed to capture him! He put a genjutsu on me!"

"And a damn good one at that." Dagonet spoke up. "That's an ultra-special jutsu reserved for little ladies like you who are too stubborn to know what's good for 'em. Trust me, I'm a friend." It was then that Tsunade herself entered as the group started spreading a bit away from the door. She spotted Dagonet and he spotted her and they cried out in glee, embracing each other. "It's been so long!" Dagonet said. "I see you caught me back in the area with someone troublesome."

"Oh, it has been too long!" Tsunade remarked. "I was afraid she would actually get you. So how much do I owe you for this?"

"Free of charge!" Dagonet answered. "My Christmas Gift to the young lady. To see her with this big guy is good enough payment... well... Maybe I could go for some hot food and good drink."

Tsunade laughed at this. "Always thinking with your stomach. Good man! You have any of the southern drink with you?"

"Half this bag is hard liquor, lady." Dagonet laughed, taking out a couple more bottles and handing them out.

Kiba was sly and snagged one right off. Fubuki tried to grab one but Hanabi stepped in the way and took that bottle for herself. Soon enough the party was bustling, everyone around. When it came time to open presents Hanabi had promised Kiba that his would be first. The long tube unwrapped to show what looked like a pool cue bag. She opened it and out slid a metal weapon. It wa like a crossbow but with no actual bow. Kiba called it a rifle, a sniper rifle. It was more powerful than any bow, shot farther than any catapult and only ever worked for Hanabi and who she anted it to work for. It matched her lightning chakra for electric "rounds," her wind chakra for bullets that could pierce even stone and still be lethal and her water chakra to shoot into water itself without loosing efficiency. Kiba had gotten it from the Southern Continent. He also said that Hanabi didn't need the scope because of her byakugan. This truly did make Hanabi fall a bit more in love with her suitor. He certainly knew how to win her over no matter how little time they had before spent together. After all was done, the children who attended had been put to sleep and everyone old enough to drink was mellow Kiba and Hanabi sat on the love seat together, drinking eggnog and rum together, smiling and cuddling. A thud hit the rafter above them and they looked up to see a mistletoe held by a kunai. Immediately everyone in the room looked at Shikamaru who seemed too busy with Temari under their own mistletoe though everybody saw Shikamaru's throwing hand slowly sink around Temari from a throwing position. Hanabi blushed but Kiba took full advantage of the mistletoe, catching Hanabi off guard with his kiss and laying her against the couch. The room exploded in cheer and Hanabi felt more complete then than ever before. As she and Kiba separated they looked into each other's eyes and Hanabi blushed. Kiba spoke out. "Did you like your present?"

Hanabi giggled a bit. "I did... But I think you'll like your present even more."

"But," Kiba started, a bit confused. "You didn't get me a present." In fact Kiba was the only one Hanabi had not bought a gift for.

Hanabi smiled and blushed a deep red. "I did... I just couldn't gift wrap myself and lie under the tree for hours waiting for you. So I thought I would leave you in suspense." Kiba grinned and let out a seductive growl before lowering Hanabi into another kiss. This was the best christmas he had ever had and he was sure Hanabi agreed.

{HR}

There we go! All nighter pulled doing ths one! XD

No, no lemon! However, I do like it... It is a lot longer than Volunteers is and I liked how it turned out. The Hinata, Fubuki and Chouji's alternate forms are a mild reference to the Transcendance Series I write (Pulchritudinous, Quintessence and, soon to come, Zenith) which is a ChouNata series. Chouji's sword near the end is also a reference to that series. Fubuki's alternate form I just sort of made off the top of my head though XP Hinata's is the Yuki-Onna and Chouji's is the Beast Man

I hope you all liked it! I look forward to good reviews! XP

Also... I totally stole A Christmas Carol! I'm sooo evil ^^

Yours,

Tankou001


End file.
